An Elmo Christmas
by KylahGurl
Summary: Imogen and Eli hate each other. When freak girl Imo is forced to stay with the golden boy of Degrassi during Christmas, will it be hell or the start of something wonderful?


Hehe 3 I'm so excited!

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi :)

Warning: Eli is very out of character. But I think you'll like it ;)

**Imogen's POV**

"You have _got _to be kidding me." Imogen Moreno whimpered. Her parents must hate her. That's the only logical conclusion she could come to. Why else would they be doing this to her? Ditching her on Christmas so she could live in absolute hell for two damned weeks? Not to mention with the most obnoxious guy in the entire history of Degrassi.

"The Goldsworthy's were kind enough to take you in. Your father and I have had such a rough patch lately. We need to reconnect. You understand, right, Sweetie?" Angie Moreno asked.

Imogen stared at her mother with the most killing look she could. She knew that their rough patch was about her. Angie and Bob Moreno were highly respected buisness people. A real estate agent and an accountant. Such boring, normal people and yet they had such a different daughter. A girl who would do anything to keep from appearing boring.

"Whatever. Go. I don't care." Imogen spat. Her mother went to touch her shoulder, but Imogen shrugged away. "Leave!"

Angie stared at her daughter and shook her head. "You need to pack. We're dropping you off in a couple of hours. And try to watch your attitude while you're there and don't pull any stunts!" She paused. "I can't believe you're being so selfish."

And then her mother left the room, leaving Imogen to scream into her pillow. She wasn't selfish! Weren't her parents the ones about to ruin her holidays? If a marriage isn't working, don't try to fix it. Imogen got up and wiped her tears. This wasn't a time to be sad, expecially when she could be plotting against Eli Goldsworthy.

God, even thinking of his name made her cringe. Eli Goldsworthy, the golden boy of Degrassi Community School. Straight A's, captain of the basketball team, and student council president. But most of all, the biggest jackass in Canada. Eli and his dumb goons find it hilarious to bully the shit out of her. But, Imogen had no problem throwing his crap right back.

Imogen remembered a time when he told all the girls she had aids, so finding friends wasn't exactly an option in middle school. Then, one time after a big win for the basketball team, they sprayed her with water guns. The worst incident was a time after gym class. They had just ran a mile, so she decided to shower. They ended up stealing her undergarments and throwing them around on the bus. And the terrible part of the situation is that Imogen never did a thing to him. Except maybe pranking him back, but they were minor.

She shook the mood downing memories from her head and grabbed the suitcase from her closet. Imogen packed her favorite blue and black striped hoodie that she got on a trip to New York. She then put her bras and underwear in her hoodie and zipped it up in case Eli decided to prank her. A few more clothes, her iPod, and a book were placed inside and then Imogen threw the suitcase by her door.

_**PING!**_**!**_**!**_

Imogen grabbed her phone off her bedside table and choked back a sob.

_Dear psycho bitch, if you seriously come and stay at my house and ruin my fucking holiday, I will make your life a literal living hell._

_-Eli_

She let out a yelp of anger and growled. If Eli wanted to do this with violence, so be it. She could take it and throw it back with just as much fever.

_Ooooo I'm shaking in my knees. But it's you who should be worried. I'll be in your house for the next two weeks, Goldsworthy. Don't forget that._

_-Imogen_

"Time to go!" Angie shouted.

**Eli's POV**

"NO! Hell no!" Eli screamed. There was no way that freak of nature was staying in his house. On his living room couch! She could so easily infect him with her virus. Hadn't he been a good son all of his life? Gotten good grades, and maintained a good behavior?

"Baby boy, we know you don't like Imogen much, but we promised her parents she could stay. Cut her some slack, Eli, she's not getting a Christmas with her family." Cece Goldsworthy urged.

"That's because she's a weirdo! I know if I were her parents, I'd dump her with someone else every chance I got!" He shouted at her. Thankfully, Bullfrog decided to drop in. He'd understand.

"Eli, be nice to that girl when she's here. I'm sure she's not having the best time right now." Bullfrog said and pointed a finger in his face. Eli scowled at him. So much for that. He got up and sulked to his room.

Up in his room, Eli threw anything that came in his way. If she was staying for two weeks, that meant she would be there for their Christmas party. Practically half of the school would be there! How was he going to dodge the reputation killer that is Imogen Moreno? His friends would kick his ass and then tell everyone that he, too, had a disease.

"Ugh!" Eli screamed. This girl was going to ruin his life. She was beyond crazy. What if she came into his room and snooped through shit? He would be sure to lock his door every night.

He remembered the first time he ever met her. It was in first grade. Then, they both went to the school across town. Back then, Eli was a different person. His last name was Thomas. He also had drug addict parents, but was before the incident.

Eli was shorter than the rest of the kids and skinny. Imogen was tall for her age, and had long, pretty, brown hair. They were assigned to be "desk buddies" for that year. He thought she was sweet. Imogen was the only one in the class who never made fun of him. One day, he got up the nerve to tell her he liked her, and she shot him down. Then she ran and told everyone.

Eli clentched his fists and tried to bring himself back from the memory. He grabbed his phone with exessive force, but let up his grip when he saw a text from his girlfriend Anya.

_Hey baby, wanna do something tonight?- Anya_

He frowned. He couldn't, and all because of that freak. She wasn't even there and was already ruining his life.

_I'd love to, but I can't :( My mom and dad are having someone over. They want me there.- Eli_

_Awe :( Maybe tomorrow?- Anya_

_Yeah, absolutely :)- Eli_

_Yay :)- Anya_

Eli smiled. Anya was a great girlfriend, even if she was a little too bubbly. She was a great person. He would do anything to make their relationship work. Anything to make her happy. He suddenly remembered the situation on hand, and started a new text.

_Dear psycho bitch, if you seriously come and stay at my house and ruin my fucking holiday, I will make your life a literal living hell._

_-Eli._

He growled and waited for a response.

_Ooooo I'm shaking in my knees. But it's you who should be worried. I'll be in your house for the next two weeks, Goldsworthy. Don't forget that._

_-Imogen_

Eli smirked, realizing how much this could benefit him as well. He then uttered the words that would start a revolution.

"Game on, bitch."

I really love a good Elmo relationship. Eli is a bit different, but it will make for a better story :) So, he's living in a mansion and Bullfrog and Cece are respectable people. I haven't written in a while, so how did I do? If bad, I promise to get better.

Please review :)


End file.
